Ya no tengo miedo
by SoulEvans-Fan
Summary: One-shot de Soul Eater. Pequeño relato sobre lo que Soul siente por sus amigos


Soul Eater no me pertenece TwT … pero no se preocupen! Pronto dominare el mundo y ya verán xD

Ya no tengo miedo…

Sin saber como ni porque, estaba solo, en esa enorme ciudad en ruinas, y por alguna razón, a pesar de llevar allí varios días, no había visto ni el sol ni la luna, ni las estrella, solo veía enormes nubes negras que tapaba todo el cielo.

Cualquier niño a su edad se habría asustado y empezado a llorar, pero él no, a pesar de la oscuridad que lo rodeaba y a pesar de estar en un lugar que desconocía no quería demostrar su dolor y solo caminaba…

Sentía que ya había estado antes allí, ese frío viento que recorría las calles era muy familiar…

Estaba cansado, no había parado de caminar desde que llego allí…

La oscuridad lo seguía he invadía todo, no quería mirar atrás, porque lo único que vería serian esos recuerdos tan dolorosos que lo atormentaba… tampoco miraba hacia delante tenia miedo de encontrar algo que sea especial para luego perderlo… solo miraba el suelo con mirada triste…

Ya estaba harto de caminar, quería caer de rodillas sobre la fría acera, llena de profundos baches, y hundirse de una ves por todas…

Solo oía una vos que le decía…

_Cae… descansa…¿estas cansado verdad?... ¿porque sigues?... nadie se fija en tu dolor… estas sufriendo por dentro aunque no quieras demostrarlo… nadie espera nada de ti… solo quieren ver en ti la imagen de tu hermano… tu no puedes ser como él y lo sabes… tu no puedes llegar a ser nada… nadie te aprecia… estas solo… no importa cuanto mas camines… ese oscuro pasado no se alejara de ti… y cuando caigas yo estaré ahí… no podrás escapar de mi por mucho mas… eres débil… da asco solo mirarte… eres un insecto que no es mas que una carga para los demás… resígnate… no aguantaras mucho mas… _

Él nunca respondía… ¿después de todo de que servia responder?... sabia que tenia razón…el no era mas que un inútil… no serbia para nada…

Tenia miedo… la oscuridad ya lo estaba alcanzando… era como un mar espeso… tenia miedo… empezó a correr cada ves mas rápido sin poder retener sus lagrimas grito…

_Ayúdenme…_

…

-¿Soul? ¿Estas bien? Tuviste una pesadilla, no tengas miedo ya estoy aquí…- lo abrazo con ternura

-Hermano… tenia miedo… quería atraparme de nuevo… no dejes que me atrape…-decía entre lágrimas el pequeño Soul a su hermano mayor, Wes

-¿La oscuridad intento atraparte de nuevo?- pregunto preocupado, ya llevaba meses teniendo el mismo sueño…

-Si…

-No te preocupes, ya veras que algún día no tendrás que preocuparte mas por eso… y esas horribles pesadillas se irán… estoy seguro que volverás a sonreír pronto…-era cierto… desde que el pequeño Soul empezó a tener esas horribles pesadillas no había reído ni sonreído siquiera un poco.

-¿Cuando?... ¿cuando dejare de sentir este miedo?… tengo miedo de todo… y hasta… tengo un poco de miedo de ti…

-¿De mi?

-Tengo miedo de perderte a ti también…tu eres el único que me escucha y me da fuerzas para no caer… no tengo amigos… nuestra familia no me aprecia porque no les gusta mi música …tu eres el único que me hace sentir… que yo sirvo…

-¡Por supuesto que eres útil! Y aunque tu pienses que yo soy el único que piensa lo mismo y que nadie mas te necesita… estoy seguro, de que alguien te esta esperando… alguien necesita que estés a su lado… alguien piensa que eres útil… y puede ser que no solo sea una persona sino muchas mas…

-¿En serio?... ¿Quienes son?...

-Tus amigos… te están esperando afuera… ve y encuéntralos… cuando lo hagas cuídalos y protégelos, porque ellos serán la luz que espantara a esa oscuridad que te sigue…

…

-¡Hey Soul!- Grito su fiel e inseparable amigo Black Star que estaba junto a Maka, Kid, Liz, Patty y Tsubaki- Vamos a jugar un partido de basket ¿te apuntas?

-¡Claro!-grito con una gran sonrisa

…_Tenias razón hermano… con ellos a mi lado… ya no tengo miedo…_

Soulevans-fan :D [Futura dominante del mundo]

Espero que les haya gustado -^^- es mi primer one-shot y se me ocurrió cuando escribía mi otro fic -^^-

Si les gusto dejen reviews -^^-… y si no también ¬¬


End file.
